Confession
by electraqute
Summary: Four years ago, two girls escaped a Fairlie compound in Maine. Four years ago, a girl without a past seemingly popped up out of nowhere. Complied inside are bits and pieces of documents that connect to the disappearance of Fairlie 216 and the hunt for a 'Jess.' But 'Jess' is not her real name. Who is Jess Lockhart? Why did she run? And why are they hunting her down?
1. Chapter 1

April 30, 2013

Mr. Fergal sir,

Attached to this note is a document that we have recovered while looking into the Fairlie 216 case, as you requested. This document was expertly hidden behind a ceiling light in Interrogation Room 3—the same room you booked to question Fairlie 216 four years ago.

Er, sir, I hope you don't mind me saying that you should remember to take long, calming breaths. The contents of the following documents may, ah, cause deep stress…

- W

* * *

I have a confession to make:

My real name isn't Jess Lockhart. Jess Lockhart never existed. Until now.

I was a prisoner. Trapped inside a Compound that used me as a lab rat. Tested, injected, and experimented on. I longed to be free, to fly as wildly as the birds that soared carelessly outside my prison cell. All those years of hoping, dreaming…planning—they paid off. Now I am one of the few who has ever escaped the Compound and the Program. And I won't be the last. Whoever that girl was, the mad little girl they locked inside, is irrelevant. Because she is gone. I made sure she left no other traces. I made sure she never existed at all. Try to find her.

You won't.

I was Fairlie 216.

Now, I am Jess Lockhart. She has no past, but she has a future. She'll fix whatever mistakes the Program has ever made. She'll right every wrong you did to people like her. She'll bring down both the Compound and Program to rubble. And she won't do it alone. But for now, she'll wait. She'll watch. Try to catch her.

You can't.

I can see the future—I can see every step, every move you'll make, before you will. I escaped. I beat you once. And you can bet I'll beat you again. Think you stand a chance?

Tough luck, bud.

I leave you with the only data you'll ever have of Fairlie 216, as a reminder. So you remember that four years ago today, I escaped the Compound and marked the beginning of the end of the Program. Oh and Mr. Fergal—I know you're reading this—congratulations on your new position. MF, Head of the Program? Wow. And sorry about your arm. It wasn't my fault, you were kind of in my way.

I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Fergal.

Never yours,

[Sender's name has been censored]

* * *

**A/N: I kind of don't know what I'm doing. But I've just been inspired by Vesper by Jeff Sampson and Mara Dyer...so this came out. This is also how I deal with not being able to read Dark Passage yet even if it's been forever since it came out. Review is heavily appreciated! I want to know what you guys think about this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Mr. Fergal—I've taken the liberty of censoring F216's name for you. I'm sure you wouldn't want her name to get out there, you know, to prevent all the wrong people from getting some info on her.

You're welcome. Really, it was no big deal.

- _J _

* * *

**Incandescent Co. **

"**Tending the flames that light our future." **

**- Internal Document, Do Not Reproduce - **

**Partial Transcript of the Interrogation of Branch M's Fairlie 216**

**Part 1 of 3—Recorded May 5 2009**

[Chains clink in the background and a male clears throat.]

M. Fergal (MF): Testing, testing.

[Female clears throat]

MF: Please say hello.

F216: No thanks.

[Silence.]

MF: Very well. Please state your name and age, this is required for the records.

[Silence.]

MF: Please, Miss -.

F216: Why should I? You already know my name.

MF: As I've said and must repeat, this is required for the records.

F216: Fine. - -, I'm twelve years old.

MF: Thank you, Miss -.

F216: Can I go now?

MF: I'm quite sure you already know the answer to that.

[Chains rattle.]

MF: [sighs.] Miss -, I see that I'm required to repeat that you are not permitted to leave until you have completed all the necessary tasks, following your recent unsuccessful escape attempt.

F216: It would have been successful if you guys hadn't caught me.

MF: I believe that you would have been successful if _you _hadn't been caught. Of course, your plan was flawed and the compound's security system is top-notch—inescapable.

F216: [grumbles something incoherent]

MF: I'm sorry, please repeat, Miss -.

F216: Nothing. It was nothing.

MF: Very well, Miss -. Moving on, I am required to ask you a series of questions in the wake of your attempt at escape. As you are aware, you have been hooked up to a lie detector machine. It will pick up on any signs that may indicate that you are not telling the truth. And by any, I mean _every _possible sign.

F216: Is that supposed to scare me?

MF: Not at all, Miss -. I am simply telling you all the necessary information.

F216: Right.

MF: Let's begin.

F216: Shoot.

MF: Are you right- or left-handed?

F216: Left. But I can be both.

MF: Do you have siblings?

F216: I guess you can call her that.

MF: I am required to inquire further. Our records have no data on any of your family relationships…[papers shuffling] yet the lie detector says you are telling the truth.

F216: Well what do you know. Are you surprised, Mr. Fergal?

MF: [pause.] Continuing on, who is your sister, Miss -?

F216: A girl.

MF: Yes, I've gathered as much. Thank you, Miss -. What is her _name? _

F216: She likes to call herself Mandy.

MF: You have no knowledge of her real name?

F216: It's not that…it's just, she goes by Mandy. That's it.

MF: Alright, Miss -. Our lie detector still says you are telling the truth. We're moving on—Do you have any allergies, diseases or physical weaknesses?

F216: You guys are funny like that—directly asking me about how to take little ol' me down.

MF: That is not our interest Miss -, I assure you, we only care for your well-being.

F216: That's why you have me in chains.

MF: As a necessary precaution, of course. We wouldn't require these if not needed.

F216: Right. No, no, and no. Okay, maybe I'm allergic to those vegetables you guys had in the refectory last week. I got the sniffles for three days—it was horrible. I would suggest you guys change those vegetables right away, possibly maybe even replacing it with some filet, mash and gravy.

MF: Ah yes, very well, Miss -. I will pass your comments and suggestions to the Head of the Food Department. Thank you.

F216: Glad to help.

MF: Carrying on, do you care about what others think of you?

F216: Why would you even need to ask that?

MF: Please just answer the question, Miss -.

[Silence.]

MF: Miss -, a shrug cannot be recorded on tape.

F216: Whatever, no. I guess I don't?

MF: The lie detector requires you to be sure, Miss -.

F216: Well what do you expect? I don't know! I'm just a kid, I have my ups and downs.

MF: [sighs.] Very well, Miss -.

F216: Hey, Mr. Fergal, I have to say you have quite an interesting name.

MF: Excuse me, Miss -?

F216: I mean, I can't imagine what sort of things people might think when they hear, '_MF.' _

MF: I can't imagine how this topic is relevant to our conversation.

F216: I'm just saying.

MF: [clears throat.] Next question: do you like interacting with large groups of people?

F216: No.

MF: You seem quite sure, Miss -.

F216: Just so you know, recorder, I shrugged. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you guys know I don't hang around a lot of people and I don't have many friends. Or any. At all.

MF: Quite the contrary, Miss -. Our security cameras have footage of you sneaking out of your assigned room after lights out. We have had to note this down, Miss -. You must understand that you've completely disregarded this set rule numerous times.

F216: Oh come on, I'm not the only one who does it, I'm sure.

MF: Most definitely, yes, Miss -. But we have not yet been able to identify _who _they are. Although, from the recorded times of instances where you've recently snuck out of your dorm and the instances of the five unidentified children, we have connected you to them and concluded you've been meeting with them.

F216: Okay great. Now I know whose been forcing me to come out at night.

MF: Miss -, this leads me to my next question. _Who _are those children?

F216: How can you be so sure that I know them, Mr. Fergal?

MF: As I've said, we have evidence of you—

F216: So what? It could just be a coincidence.

MF: A coincidence? We have more than enough footage.

F216: Footage? That's it? That's all your evidence. [pause.] Mr. Fergal, surely you know that that's not enough evidence.

MF: I can see now that you don't fully understand the reason for an interrogation_, _Miss -.

F216: No, I understand just fine.

MF: Is that so, Miss -?

F216: Yeah. But it's not like you're going to get anything out of me.

MF: I'm very certain that we are.

F216: Don't be so sure of yourself.

MF: You humour me, Miss -.

F216: I could say the same about you, Mr. Fergal. And the whole Program.

MF: Miss -, don't think I haven't realised what you're trying to do.

F216: What am I trying to do?

MF: Miss -, do you know those unidentified individuals? Yes or no?

F216: Maybe.

MF: The lie detector needs more than that, Miss -, I am certain I don't need to tell you again.

F216: Why do you care about these kids so much?

MF: For reasons that I am not authorised to share with you, Miss -.

[Chains rattle faintly.]

F216: Do _you _know who these kids are, Mr. Fergal?

[Silence]

MF: No.

F216: _Who_, Mr. Fergal?

MF: Miss -, you are not the only one who has attempted to escape the Compound.

F216: No surprise there.

MF: But unlike you, they have succeeded.

F216: _Who are those kids, Mr. Fergal? _

MF: They're the runaways. And the only ones who'll ever escape.

F216: Don't be so sure. I haven't lied the entire time…but you have, Mr. Fergal. Check the lie detector.

MF: What—

[END OF PART ONE]

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hey guys. I still don't know what I'm doing. I'm literally just experimenting with different ways of you know, writing a story in different forms sort of. Hopefully things here make sense to you, because I'm pretty sure that I made it so that the most random things are not so random *ooh spoiler* Cause you know...Chekhov's gun and all. Please review because I need to know what you guys think of what I'm doing. Yay? Nay? Applesauce or total fail? **

**Also let it be known that I'm really being inconsistent with the dates and such. I'm not really basing it on the series. Bleh. **


	3. Chapter 3

Wren,

This is a code red alert. You are currently receiving direct orders to lockdown the whole premises, as of May 1, 2013. This order is to be carried out _immediately, _upon receiving this letter. To be effective for the whole month of May, 24/7. Failure to follow orders will result in the harshest of dismissals. I repeat, this is a _code red _alert.

Thank you, that is all.

- _MF _

**M. Fergal**  
President  
Incandescent Co. & Exterus Labs  
"_Tending the flames that light our future."  
_— — —-—-  
—-

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short. Please don't kill me-my exam revisions are already doing that. I'm sorry I've only got time update with this (I mean like really, 92 words? That is shameful). But my exams are literally a week away and I have like about nine different classes or something to study for. When my exams are over I promise I'll update more often. In fact, I have three fanfics planned (very ambitious of me, I know). :) Thank you to those lovely people who take their time to read and review my work. Other than the story and characters, it's the readers who keep me going. **

**Also, don't take this short letter to _W_ren, for granted. It's important. Actually, all the little details here are important. Oops, spoiler. **


End file.
